


Four Mini-Fills (The Faculty)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [13]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: originally written for comment_fic (LJ) / fic_promptly (DW)also posted at my journals (DW and LJ)





	

**Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, Birthday wishes via Twitter (140 characters only)**

Hey, geek boy. So you made it. Finally 18. Wanna celebrate tonight? My house. Have the champagne and the condoms. Ready to take the risk? Z.

 

**Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, break up (3-sentence-story)**

Casey was fighting with tears while he stammered:" You can't be serious, you can't break up with me, you have said, that you love me."

Zeke forced himself to stay calm; this was much more difficult than he had pictured it but it was the only way to convince Casey that it was about time to move on; to leave Herrington behind, to go to MIT and start with the great future he had always dreamed about before he had met Zeke.

"Don't be stupid; love is just an overused word, how can you take this serious," he lied, and he knew, in the moment Casey had left his house he would break down.

 

**Prompt: any, any, party all the time (5 sentence-story)**

Zeke leaned back in his chair, the pencil in his mouth without caring about Mr. Furlong who tried to teach the students everything about photosynthesis.

"What a stupid shit," Casey thought, watching him secretly.  
"All he can think about is party, party, party all the time. But he looks very sexy in this new, tight denims."

Suddenly Zeke looked up, their eyes met; the grin on Zeke's lips deepened even more, and Casey knew he was blushing.

 

**Prompt: any, any, stargazing (3-sentence-story)**

"You want what," Zeke asked and stared at his best friend dumbfounded; still not sure if he had gotten it right and Casey had just asked him for a date tonight.

The boy giggled hilariously, his blue eyes sparkled amused when he answered:"Zeke, stargazing has nothing to do with romantic shit; it's a serious science and the constellation of the stars tonight is a very interesting one."

"Oh," was all Zeke said, and it needed some time to fight his disappointment back.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ) / fic_promptly (DW)
> 
> also posted at my journals (DW and LJ)


End file.
